Watch Me when I'm not Looking
by Just Lovely
Summary: AU. A lot of things tended to happen when she just wasn't looking. Birthday!fic for o hai thar its elle


**Disclaimer:** not mine

_Dedication: _to Elle (o hai thar its elle) who is a wonderful, fun, exciting and friendly forum administrator over at the AAG. Happy birthday!

_Watch Me when I'm not Looking_

**By:_ Just Lovely._**

It started with a job, at the library, on a wet grey day.

And then everything that followed after was, something like fate or destiny, a star collision predicted to happen, it was meant to be.

.

.

.

The glass of the windows were filled with cold condensation, beads of water sliding down as Haruno Sakura wiped them clean. The rain was loud outside, a rhythmic sound of pitter patter against the concrete sidewalks as they exploded in short bursts before falling and escaping down the road to the drain of the sewage below.

Sakura got up from her crouch, stretching her arms far above her head as she deposited the limp, cold rag into the garbage can at the foot of the library desk.

She rolled the trolley full of books across the dust carpeted floor, the wheels bumping against every small upturn, shaking the bound pages in their carefully arranged stacks.

With a quick swoop of her arms, she gathered the armful of A's and stalked into the aisle.

The library shelves were high, a meter below the ceiling and stacked tightly with books, books and more books. The spines were straight and spotless, the titles clear to read.

She shuffled forward, stooped down and deposited one book, shuffled forward again and slid one book into the slightly open crevice between two red bound books.

She was done in no time, the trolley empty as she rolled it back into its place beside the library desk.

The rain was still going, lightly than before but never more as consistent, one drop after another.

Sakura glanced at her watch, its ticking hands still ticking and moving slowly to point at two o'clock. The library was vacant, silent and still with the rain falling outside, shutting everyone else inside. There was a slight creak from the front door as it was opened, and her replacement, Tenten, walked in.

The brunette's chinese buns were dark chocolate with water, her bangs sticking to her forehead like glue as thin streams of water slid down the rubber fabric of her rain coat. She had a solemn look to her face, older, more mature and wiser. She caught sight of Sakura and gave a small smile.

"It's pouring out there. You might want a jacket, Sak." Tenten pointed out, her hazel eyes scanning the rosette's lack of appropriate clothing, the blouse and skirt doing no good to protect the thin legs from the blowing wind.

Sakura smiled back. "I know, I got it." she replied, "Neji's coming later too, right?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Yes," she said exasperated.

"Good, because I don't like it when you're alone here until closing."

"Not like it's any different than when _you're_ alone here until closing."

"Yes, well I'm different."

"Yeah, different stupid."

"Watch your tone." Sakura said primly.

"Yes, _mother_." Tenten said jokingly, a grin flashing onto her lips. "Now run along, you've got stuff to do today."

"Well, I always have time for my darling girl."

"I'd rather you not be here when Neji gets here. I'm sure you wouldn't approve of what we're going to do."

"Okay. Hold that, hold that; I did not need to know that." Sakura said, her nose scrunched, a frown marring her heart-shaped face.

"You'll hear more if you stay." the brunette sing-songed, a wicked smirk tugging at her lips.

"I got it, I'm going!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder, a full-lipped smile as she dashed out. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She reached the handle just as somebody opened the door from the other side, a cold burst of wind whipping forward with rain in tow. Her green eyes blinked, surprised.

The figure held the door open for her, a navy hood pulled over his head, shading the most part of his face in a somber shadow.

"Thank you," Sakura said politely, a well-mannered smile on her lips as she nodded at the figure in thanks and stepped out; her umbrella bursting in a rainbow coloured pattern, the rain thudding dully against the contraption.

Her rose coloured hair whipped after her as she walked along the pavement down to the bottom of the block.

He stood watching her for a few seconds later before shaking his head perfectly perplexed. He stepped into the dry place of the library, his hood falling down behind his head. Raven locks and obsidian eyes appeared in the lit shadows.

Tenten looked thoughtfully at him, a teasing smile pulling at her lips.

"Hey," she greeted brightly.

.

.

.

There was no sun the next day. The usual blue sky was clouded over with dark shadows, a probability for more rain.

Sakura sighed and rolled the trolley out from beside the library desk.

The library was busier today than the day before, more occupants willing to take a chance against the rain, but still coming prepared as usual. Their little children were sporting the usual rubber ducky boots, their frog rain coats billowing in the wind behind them as they raced to the children section.

The rosette laughed as she watched Tenten leap out from behind a bookcase, teasingly scaring.

It was story time today, in the children section; one of Tenten's favourite times in the library.

And while the brunette was doing that, her partner sorted out and replaced the returned books to their shelves. It was Sakura's favourite job, re-shelving so others could check them out; not to mention that she could get a chance to get a good read while most of the parents and kids were in story time mode and wouldn't need her help.

The library was soon quiet, Tenten's voice a happy echo rebounding off the cream coloured walls.

Sakura carefully pushed a few books to make room for another, pulling a misplaced one out and finding the parallel end vacant as well. Empty, except for the obsidian eye staring back and then, suddenly, she was met with the end of a book put gently back.

The rosette blinked and put her book into the space. She hadn't heard the usual grinding creak of the library door open.

She shrugged and continued on with the job until the trolley was back in its place, shelves empty and spotless.

"Sak?" Tenten asked, popping her head around the corner of the children section.

Sakura turned around from her rummaging in the A's aisle, "Yeah?"

"Guy at the check-out." the brunette hurriedly responded before returning to the impatient set of kids.

Sakura walked out of the aisle, green eyes looking around at the library desk where a hooded figure stood waiting, a converse shoe tapping rhythmically against the aged carpet.

"Hi, sorry 'bout that." she said brightly as she scanned the book in.

"Aa." he said, his head nodding forward, a pale hand handing her his card.

She took it, scanned it and handed it back, his long fingers reaching carefully for it. Their fingers touched and she felt a sharp electric shock emit from the very tips of her cuticles. She pulled quickly away.

He didn't seem bothered, instead, a smirk was at his lips.

Sakura frowned. "Have a nice day."

The figure gave a small nod, and left, the door creaking to a close behind him.

"Are you _frowning_ at him?" Tenten exclaimed, pushing stray hair out of her eyes as the kids behind her ran about in the aisles, looking for picture books.

"No."

"Denial."

"Am not."

"Oh please, he's pretty cute though eh?"

"I guess..." Sakura murmured quietly, a half-smile on her face.

"Gotcha." the brunette smiled slyly, poking her friend in the arm. "You like him."

"I don't even _know_ him."

"All in good time, Sak, all in good time."

The streets were soon lit up with dancing dull orange glows from the street lamps, bright amidst the darkness that settled with the night.

"You coming Sakura?" Tenten called from the library's exit.

"Mm, you go on ahead. I'll catch up later." Sakura replied, her hand still writing across her paper, rose coloured hair falling over her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" the brunette replied, wary and worried.

"Yeah, go Tenten; I'll be fine."

The door creaked closed as it was locked from the outside, a wisp of brown hair blending into the blackness as soon, Sakura found herself alone in the library.

It was quiet, normal for libraries but abnormal for Sakura who always had at least someone there to fill the silence in for her. It was deafening. With her arm aching from being underneath her head, Sakura pulled her hand out and reached for her iPod, the little device's cover shimmering under the faintness of the ceiling lights.

She pressed her finger down, the screen glowing as she scrolled through her list of songs and clicked, the music's notes playing softly, floating to fill the silence in the empty library.

There was a sudden creak against the door, a jumble against the lock that held stiffly in place. Sakura whipped her head up to it, green eyes wide.

The figure with the pale hand on the _push _sign was darkened with shadows, the hood covering the majority of his face. But he seemed adamant as he stood patiently outside, waiting, as if for the door to magically spring open at his push.

The paleness of his skin was what caught Sakura's eye and she peered closely at him again, the outline of his face stood a little more pronounced, sending a jolt of familiarity down her body.

She glanced at the clock on the wall, its hands way over the closing time and let out a sigh before returning back to her work. He'd come back tomorrow, she thought to herself, it wasn't like he was going to stand out there all night for the door to open anyway.

The thought was diminished from her mind as her eyes flickered curiously again at the door five minutes later.

He was still standing there, same posture and position, his expression too dark for her to see but surely he would be impatient already, seeing that the library was closed and that he should go home and come back the next day.

But he wasn't seeing it, not at all.

Sakura's writing had stopped, the sentence left hanging as her concentration withered away to the figure at the door, still standing and waiting.

There was no harm if she let him in, surely, because he probably just wanted to return a book; but the question that was left unanswered in her mind was why not just slip it into the drop-off outside?

Sakura winced at the creak her chair made against the only wooden patch of floor in the library. It cut into her iPod's music, piano notes disrupted with something akin to nails scratching against a chalkboard.

She pushed herself up with the surface of her desk and strode over to the entrance, she didn't make a move of turning the lock and allowing him entrance; instead, she let her eyes wander and stare, a curious glint in her eyes and a quirked upturn of her lips.

She could feel his eyes on her, intent as if wondering what she was doing if she wasn't going to open the door. His lips didn't form any words like she thought they would, his eyes still on her face.

She turned the lock and opened the door.

Maybe it was his eyes that got her to do it. Or maybe it was the fact that he had stood there for, a count of twenty-five minutes or so. Maybe it was because she couldn't see any harm in letting him in. But those were all errant thoughts in her mind, because the action was already done.

He stepped in with a quiet resounding step as Sakura stepped back on instinct. The hood fell off of his head, raven hair seemingly as dark as his hood and eyes glinted with amusement.

"Are you returning a book?" Sakura asked, her voice surprisingly calm despite the possibilities of the what ifs running in her head.

He eyed her. "Not exactly," he said, his voice a smooth baritone.

She crossed her arms, her figure still blocking any more movement forward as she stared back at him. "You can't actually be looking for a book _now_, are you?"

"Aa."

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, combing the stray pink locks back from her face as she glanced at the clock. "You have until ten." she said and stepped back a few more steps.

He didn't respond to his time limit but simply strode forward, his jacket arm brushing against the thin fabric of her cardigan as he made his way into the heart of the library and disappeared behind a bookcase.

Her eyes were still on his last position before she fully turned around to go back to her desk and writing.

The tip of her pencil was moving, words coming out of the lead as she traced the figures of letters to form words and then sentences.

Her iPod's music was still going, soothing and slow, a comfortable tune for her as she re-read the university application essay she had just finished.

"Debussy?" his comment cut through her focus, and her eyes went up to meet his.

"Yeah, it helps me concentrate."

He nodded his head, as if approving and then slid his book in front of her.

The cover was of an old leather, a little dusty and patched here and there but Sakura could still see the title: A Midsummer's Night Dream, William Shakespeare.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Shakespeare, really?" she phrased as a question though she was not expecting the response he gave in return.

"And you care, why?"

"I don't.

"Then don't ask."

She felt a bristle of anger spike in her chest as she scanned the book in, looking pointedly away from him. Sakura held her hand out, palm up for his card which he handed to her wordlessly and she returned without glancing up. But she could still feel his gaze on her, watching.

She slid the book across to him, not watching as he picked it up and stood, still watching her.

Sakura packed up her books, stuffing her papers into her messenger bag as she swung it over her shoulder and finally looked up, not expecting to meet his intent gaze.

"I'm closing now," she said slowly, waiting for him to get the hint to get lost.

He didn't move and with a sigh, Sakura began to tread her way to the entrance, the key swinging in her hand with her every step. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, a surprised look worked its way onto her features as she watched him follow her.

She held the door open behind her, and he stepped through without a pause but seemed to considerably slow afterward.

Sakura snapped off the lights, yellow blurs bouncing in her vision as she locked the door and slid the key out, dropping it into her jacket pocket.

She started to walk, slipping past the figure with raven hair and mysterious eyes, her hands in her pockets and her bag swinging against her side.

He fell into stride with her, the book tucked against his side and his pale hands hidden away in the large pockets of his jacket.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice an eerie echo as it rebounded along the silence in the street.

"Hn."

"Which means?" Sakura inquired. But somewhere, in her mind, she wondered what she was doing if she wasn't panicking like she usually did when strangers walked by or behind her at night.

He shrugged and kept walking, even when she quickened her speed, he easily followed. Sakura could see the small upward quirks of his lips as they formed a somewhat-there smile.

They kept walking along like that, side by side, not quite talking but the appreciated company was heard.

Sakura stopped at her house as the lamp flickered on behind her, casting an even darker shadow over her strange companion.

"This is my stop." she started, an awkward tinge in her voice. "Thank you... for walking me?"

The figure nodded and began walking again, raising a hand in farewell behind him as she returned the wave goodbye.

There was a bubbling feeling in her stomach, beginning to fizz with a condensed euphoria. For a moment, Sakura thought it might actually be because of her stranger's chivalrous action of walking her home.

.

.

.

"Lies." Tenten bit at Sakura the next morning. Her legs swung against her desk at the library, toes breezing by the floor before being moved upward in swing.

"Then why do you keep asking?" Sakura responded, half her concentration on the conversation and the other on the essay on her desk as she edited through it.

"Because you don't keep secrets from me."

"Oh please, do _not_ use that card on me, Tennie; it's getting old."

"Then tell me," the brunette whined, her voice stretched and exasperated to the point of annoyance.

"No."

"Oh god, please don't tell me you were with that _guy_ last night." Tenten smiled down at the rosette.

Sakura made a point of not speaking, bending down over her work, her hair falling to cover her face.

"Hah! I _knew_ it Sak! I knew it!"

"Shut _up_, Tenten."

"You like him, you like him. God, I can't even believe it."

"I do _not_, Tenten. He just walked me home." Sakura stated flatly, a frown settling over her lips.

"He walked you _home_?" Tenten repeated, hazel eyes wide and flashing.

Sakura groaned, setting her hands over-top her ears as she muffled Tenten's exclamation pointed sentences.

"I am _so_ calling reinforcements."

Sakura's head hit the desk with a thump.

They were all crowded around her desk. Ino with her loud blond hair flicking this way and that, meek Hinata settled in a chair and listening with a smiling expression and Karin, bouncing up and down like a rocket about to launch.

"Wow, when you told us you were working in the library senior year, I didn't think something like _this_ would happen." Ino exclaimed, throwing her dainty hands up in the air, emphasizing her point.

"Like what? Nothing is or will happen." Sakura muttered, her head tilted back against her chair, arms crossed and a frown marring her face.

Ino eyed her. "Don't lie to me, Forehead."

Sakura stared back at her. "I'm not."

There were several beats of silence before Ino looked away, and threw her arms up in the air again, this time, in exasperation.

"Tennie! You didn't say she was going to be like _this_." Ino said, whirling around to face the brunette this time.

"I'm not like anything." Sakura cut in.

"You. Stay out of this." Ino warned, pointing a manicured finger at the rosette before turning back to her screeching rant at Tenten.

Sakura put her head in her hand and sighed, bored.

"Do...um...you?" Hinata murmured to her, opal-like eyes wide and innocent, glimmering brightly.

Sakura turned to face her friend. "Do I what, Hinata?" she coaxed, a half-smile winding on her lips at her shy friend's stuttering habits.

Hinata breathed deeply, closing her eyes before opening them again. "Do you like him, Sakura?" she asked, her voice soft and wavered, a little audible over Ino's continuous rant.

Karin leaned away from Ino and Tenten's conversation to Sakura and Hinata's as her ears picked up the topic.

"I don't know that yet, Hinata."

It was suddenly silent as Sakura felt four pairs of eyes on her, but she refused to meet any of them and stared blatantly forward. Her own words nagging at her brain.

The shy girl nodded faintly, and started to strike up a conversation again. Sakura let out a sigh of relief and let her thoughts be steered away from the mysterious stranger.

The darkness of the late nights were inescapable. Even the yellow-orange pools of light from the street lamps were not enough to fully light up a block of sidewalk, never mind the whole street.

Tenten stared out the newly wiped windows and into the night. Her coat sleeves were bundled at her fingertips as she curled into herself against the wave of cold air seeping through the cracks of the window frame.

"Is Neji here?" Sakura asked from her desk, briefly looking up at her friend as her gaze then flickered to the front entrance of the library.

"Not yet." the brunette responded. "How are you going to get home?"

Sakura shrugged. "The same way I always do, I walk."

"But it's cold and it's pitch black out there," Tenten protested.

The rosette shrugged and ignored the comment with a wave of her hand.

"Sakura, just let him give you a ride. It's not like he minds."

"Tenten, it's a few blocks away. I'll be fine."

"_Sakura_."

"_Tenten_."

Sakura turned away from her staring, "Oh look, he's here. Bye Tenten!" she dismissed, her blossom hair whipping down after her head as she bent over her desk, writing again.

"Sakura," Tenten groaned, hand on the entrance handle, "couldn't you, for once, just listen to me?"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" the rosette murmured, not looking up.

"You'll be the death of me, I swear."

"Well, we better make it last 'til then, won't we?"

Tenten left the question hanging in the air, shutting the creaking door after her, the lock turning and then she was bounding down the concrete steps and to Neji.

Sakura watched the sweet smile appear on the Hyuuga's face as he greeted his girlfriend. The adoration Neji had for Tenten was something Sakura would never disrupt, not even by accepting a simple ride offer.

She watched as the car began pulling away, bright headlights streaming an illuminated path in the darkness. She saw Neji glance in his rear-view mirror, his eyes catching hers, holding them until she gave a slight nod and then he accepted her refusal for his still standing offer and drove away.

Neji was too polite, too much of a gentleman, he was such an opposite to Tenten's rambunctious ways that it made Sakura smile. They were true to the saying opposites attract.

There was a sudden rap at the entrance door.

Sakura's green eyes hooked onto the clear glass, the distinguishable hood and black coat familiar in her mind, spikes of raven hair sticking from under the warmth of the hood as he stood patiently outside.

She locked eyes with him, his depth-less irises penetrating the glass so easily, it was as if it wasn't even there. And then her hand was on the door, turning the lock and letting the wind fly through as she opened the door for him.

He stepped in without a sound, a book at his side as she shut the door, making sure to turn the lock.

"Do I need to go over the library schedule with you?" she asked jokingly, a small smile at her lips, though it didn't meet the curious spark in her eyes.

He scoffed, glancing sideways at her and then handed her the book.

Sakura blinked." You're done?"

He rolled his eyes, as if that wasn't enough to confirm his answer, he nodded his head as well.

"You know there's a return slot just outside right?"

He fixed a stare on her, as if asking if she really thought he was that stupid to not know that.

"You know, just because you keep giving me different stares and looks, doesn't mean I'm going to understand every one of them. I'm sure you know how to communicate with words, correct?"

He grunted, a smirk at his lips as a frown steadily spread across her face.

Sakura let out a sigh, "So you've returned the book... you're going now?" she stated as a question, though she didn't want a response but the obedient action.

"No," he drawled, "just to get another book."

She let herself glance over at the wall clock, estimating the time. She was going to be there for another hour, and it didn't seem like he'd be doing any harm, anyway. "Okay, one hour." Sakura gave in and watched him find his way through the tall bookcases, disappearing behind the towering wood as she went back to her desk.

Her pencil was limp in her hand, flicking from side to side in boredom, her mind askew and distant. No words came to mind, no sentences or phrases forming; Sakura let her pencil drop with a slight tap against the wooden surface before leaning her cheek against her palm.

This night was a complete waste, the bags under her eyes were reminders of her late nights, her hard work but tonight, it was a reminder of what she hadn't accomplished to finish.

"Late night," he asked, appearing suddenly out of nowhere but obviously, from the opposite side of a bookcase.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Like all of them aren't."

"Aa."

She raised her eyes up to meet his watchful gaze, "Done already?"

"Aa." he handed her his book, the card on top of the cover as he slid them both across the desk to her.

Sakura didn't take note of the title; scanning and then returning as she shoved the rest of her own books into her bag and got up, pushing the chair squeakily against the floor.

"Not as talkative tonight?"

She shrugged. "I'm tired."

"Must be all those applications you've got sticking out this way and that." he replied, one packet held up in his grip.

Sakura snatched it out of his hand, folding it quickly in half before stuffing it with the rest of her papers into her bag. "Gotta aim high, or fall down hard." she said to him.

She moved herself to the entrance and unlocked the door, opening it for him as he walked through and she followed after, the key twisting in the hole and then dropped with a plink down into her coat pocket.

They started walking, side by side, never brushing contact and never over that designated gap. One block turned into two, and then three and then enough time had passed, her house lamp had turned on, its light a blazing beacon in the harsh cold wind.

Sakura stood still, her hand on her bag, her back to her house as she watched him. "Thank you," she murmured quietly, his eyes sweeping down to meet hers as he nodded in reply.

And then he was leaving again, his hand held up in farewell until he was a faded speck in the darkness.

.

.

.

Sakura arrived on her shift at the library, three on the dot; Tenten towing after her.

"So?" Tenten drawled, thumping her books down onto her desk.

"So what?"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "How'd you get home last night?"

"I walked."

Tenten stared at her, blatantly. "Anything else?"

Sakura shrugged, "Should there be anything else?"

"Did he walk you?"

"Is that all you wanted to know?" Sakura asked, "Because I was under the impression that you actually cared how I got home last night, you know, if I wasn't robbed or anything."

Tenten waved her words off, settling down into her chair. "So, is that a yes?"

"I guess so." Sakura sighed, stretching before sitting down.

"Is there a name to this mystery guy?"

"Probably,"

Tenten let a few beats of silence drum by, in which Sakura took as the conversation ending.

"Well, what is it?"

Sakura turned to face her usual non-prying friend. "How should I know,"

There was a creak as the entrance door was pushed open; Sakura ducked down to her work as Tenten stood up to greet the newcomer.

"Well, Sak, you could ask now," Tenten murmured after a moment, a smile on her lips.

The rosette's head snapped up, a little too quickly and too sudden as her friend masked her laugh with a tanned hand held to her lips.

"It's your turn," Sakura hissed, trying valiantly to hide in obscurity.

"Are you sure, because it looks like he's coming to you... wait, yeah – yeah he is."

The figure stood in front of Sakura's desk, patient and quiet that if Sakura hadn't already seen him, she wouldn't have noticed.

"Hi,"

He nodded at her, stray raven bangs falling into his eyes.

"...can I help you with something?"

"Aa."

Sakura waited, her fingers tapping one by one against the hard surface of her desk.

"You never gave back my library card." he said finally.

She stared at him and then leaned back against her chair, crossing her arms. "Yes, yes I did. You probably misplaced it."

He coolly looked back at her, surveying her expression, and then he gave a shrug, "Alright then." he said and turned around, hands buried in his jean pockets as he walked back to the entrance door.

"His name!" Tenten hissed, her voice none to quiet nor loud as she nudged a sharp elbow against Sakura's side.

"W-wait!" Sakura called, one hand pressing against her side as her bright eyes locked onto his form.

He didn't turn, but he stopped.

"What's your name?"

"My name..." he repeated slowly and then cocked his head to the side, looking over his shoulder at her. "Why?"

His voice sounded cocky to her ears, velvety smooth as he pinned her with a bemused gaze.

"I want to document your name... so that I'll be able to distinguish the questions that matter and the other questions that are stupid, asked by none other than yourself."

Her reasoning sounded stupid as she said it aloud, to her ears, Tenten's and probably the stranger's too.

If he sensed it, he didn't comment except for the raised brow. "Sasuke."

"Last name?" Sakura asked.

"Does it matter?"

Sakura bristled, her mouth agape to snap off a witty retort but he slipped out the door, the creaking resounding after him.

"Mission accomplished." Tenten cheered from beside her.

Sakura ignored her.

If there was one thing that annoyed Sakura, it was arrogance. Especially the kind that always seemed to attach themselves to quiet, mysterious guys; guys like Sasuke.

Sasuke annoyed Sakura. Even long after he had gone and she had stared at her paper for more than an hour before giving up to do some re-shelving; her anger still spiked.

Fall weather came accompanied with dark windy nights, the windows rocked against their frames as the ceiling lights continued to burn, yellow-orange lights were dim as Sakura stacked her last book onto the shelf and then rocked back onto her heels, surveying her surroundings.

The library was empty, except for her and Tenten, both unable to concentrate in the too still, too quiet atmosphere.

"Should we close early?" Tenten asked.

Sakura shrugged, leaning against the stiff side of a bookcase.

"It's seven, one hour lost couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Probably not. Let's just go, I've got homework to do anyway." Sakura replied.

Tenten peered at her friend, eyes narrowed. "You're not staying again, are you?"

"I don't think so, like I said, I've got homework."

The brunette hesitated, still carefully watching Sakura. "Okay then," she said slowly, "I'll call Neji."

The call was brief, and during the moment, with Tenten's voice animately talking over her phone in the background, Sakura heard the door creak open.

She groaned, without even bothering to look up to watch him come in, she knew who it was.

It seemed like Sasuke had habits, bad habits that included making Sakura incredibly annoyed.

She didn't go over to him with the customary 'Hi!' from her lips, but simply let out a groan and stared – with time seeming to stop around her – at the slow motion of the ticking hands of the clock.

Tenten whirled around, her phone still clutched to her ear which she promptly snapped shut and slid into her back pocket.

"You can't be serious," she sighed quietly, muttering irritated murmurs under her breath.

"You can go, I'll walk." Sakura offered.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea..."

"What's the worst he could do? Read me to boredom?"

"But it's late... and you'd be alone."

"He's come here before, remember, after closing time." Sakura said.

Hesitance clung to every one of Tenten's thoughts, a worry tugging at her mind. "Okay, then." she agreed anyway.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sakura reassured the brunette. "Who's the mother now?" she added.

A smile wound itself onto Tenten's lips. "Still you, mother dearest, I doubt anyone could fill in your big, expecting shoes."

"Obviously, you all have gigantic feet, none would fit into my less-than-gigantic shoes."

"I'm offended at that."

"I never said _no offence_ anyway." Sakura pointed out.

Tenten rolled her eyes, her laughter cheery as it escaped her lips. "Neji's coming. If he," she pointed at the man behind the bookcase, "is gone by then, I'll make Neji drive you too, 'kay?"

Sakura nodded, palm leaning against her desk as she waited for Sasuke to pick his book, check it out and get out.

The clock ticked, and her fingers became irate, tapping one after another onto the desk, each tap sharper and louder.

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Tenten said, her coat on and her bag swinging from her shoulder.

"I'm sure. Just go." Sakura smiled and pushed Tenten gently out the door, the brunette locking it afterwards.

As Sakura sat back down at her desk, a book was slid across the surface. She looked up.

"Done those applications yet?" Sasuke asked, his voice ever always low and smooth.

"Well, aren't you conversational today." She said, ignoring his question as she scanned the book in and waited for him to hand his card over.

"Hn." he said and held out the card, just a little way out of reach.

Sakura grabbed for it at the same time that he inched it back. A frown settled onto her lips.

"Are you going to give me the card or what?"

"Are you going to answer my question or what?"

Sakura folded her arms carefully over her chest, staring at him. He looked coolly back at her. Neither attempting to answer the questions.

Finally, Sakura spoke, "You know, it doesn't really matter if you give me the card or not. You just don't get the book in the long run."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't get the book, I stay longer and keep you longer."

She didn't miss the other meaning in his statement, her brow raising in question. "My time can be wasted."

"Really,"

"More or less."

"Then I suggest we get comfortable, it's going to be a long night." Sasuke smirked and pulled over a chair.

Sakura looked at him, "I really doubt that."

It was two and a half hours of silence accompanied with staring. Boredom and fatigue in Sakura's features, bemusement in Sasuke's.

"Going to crack yet," he said, though trailing after as if he wanted to add something at the end of the statement.

"No, I'm not, Sasuke."

"Aa, you keep thinking that. But you know what, I don't think I ever caught your name."

"And your point is?"

He rolled his eyes at her, as if asking if she really wanted him to spell it out for her. "Hn."

"Use words Sasuke, you're in a library." Sakura teased, the act coming so easily to her.

He glared at her, a look that didn't seem as intense as it should have been. "Your name."

"What about it?" Sakura asked playfully as she watched his eyes narrow and his smirk fall to a frown.

"Just tell me."

"Sakura."

"You're annoying, Sakura." Sasuke replied and leaned back onto his chair, the smirk back on his face.

Sakura bristled. "I am not."

"You are."

"And what the hell makes you think that?"

He looked pointedly at the stack of papers on the corner of her desk, "Well, if you'd answer my question, we wouldn't be having this long, boring, _annoying_ conversation."

She glared at him. "Well, if you wouldn't make such a big deal of a stupid question, we wouldn't be in this stupid predicament."

"Hn."

"You're not talking because you know I'm right."

"Wrong."

"You know what, I'm tired. And no, I'm not done my applications." she replied sourly and plucked the library card from his fingers, scanned it and threw it back, shoving the book over to him. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home."

Sakura stalked over to the entrance door, and twisted the lock, throwing it open as Sasuke made his way through. She walked after and locked it, stuffing her hands into her pockets against the cold and started to walk.

"You're angry." Sasuke stated blandly, walking alongside her with his hood over his head and his hands in his pockets, the book tucked into his side.

"Dully noted."

He continued, "If you're angry at me, why are you talking to me?"

"I don't know!" Sakura shot back, her bag whipping against her side as she whirled to face him. "You're incredibly infuriating and you make me angry, I don't know why I talk to you, Sasuke." she continued walking, her footsteps louder as they hit the sidewalk.

He didn't speak again, walking a little ways behind her, not slowing as he usually did when he dropped her off at home. They didn't say goodbye.

.

.

.

Sakura's anger was loud, radiating from her like rays of sunshine, bright and hot.

"Do I want to ask?" Tenten said quietly, her face against her palm as she glanced over at Sakura in the desk next to hers.

The weather was bad, sheets of rain falling like no tomorrow and the loud whooshing wind rattled against the old windows of the library.

Sakura didn't answer, her hand white from holding her pencil in her tense grip as the loud music blasted from her earphones.

The library was eerie. It felt eerie too. And then the door creaked open and Sakura subtly held a breathe.

Tenten stood up and did what she was paid to do every day for four hours, greet and help people at the library.

"Hi," she said, walking her way towards the patron.

There was no reply and Sakura was left staring at her paper, the music in her ears as she tried to listen in on the conversation for a voice she didn't think she'd miss.

She heard footsteps, soft ones that were unlike Tenten's usual double-step rhythmic ones. And then Sakura faked studious.

He stopped, waited and Sakura felt a little push from her desk as he leaned against the front perimeter.

"Sakura." he said.

Despite the noise, the music thudding in her ears and her crowded mind, she heard his voice and it angered her that he was here. She didn't look up and let her pencil scrawl two words over and over again across her sheet: go away go away go away.

He didn't seem to notice as he kept right on going. "Sakura, I think I'm sorry."

He thought, he _thought_ that he was sorry; the single word echoed in her mind, making her tighten her grip on the pencil, dangerously close to snapping the weak wooden frame.

"I'm sorry." he said and she heard it, loud and clear like a rushing stream. But it didn't stop her from tightening her grip, her knuckles protruding from her white skin.

And then, Sakura felt his hand on hers, his long fingers pulling at her own. She tugged away as if he had burned her. She looked up and glared at him straight on, "Go away." she said, her voice an icy even tone.

"Forgive me."

"I doubt you even know what you're asking forgiveness for." she sneered at him.

Sasuke didn't wane. "Because I made you mad."

His answer was so simple, but so right that she dropped her pencil and leaned back against her chair, her lips pursed and green eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think I want to forgive you. What then?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Then I wait, Sakura."

"You'll wait for something that may or may not come?"

"Aa."

"Why?"

He paused for a moment. "I think you know why." he said quietly and looked carefully down at her.

Her voice was stuck in her throat, like a trapped butterfly that was waiting to soar out into clear skies of freedom.

Without breaking eye contact with him, she said, "Tenten, I'm going to leave early. Will you be alright?"

Tenten stood in an aisle, her eyes moving back and forth between her friend and the mystery boy, Sasuke. "Yeah, I already called Neji." she replied.

Sakura picked up her bag and swung it over her shoulder, walking around her desk and out the door. She hadn't thought he'd follow, she hadn't thought he'd be someone chivalrous, mysterious and kind. She hadn't thought of a lot of things, and it made her unprepared, the thought trembled and shook in her.

"You're scared." Sasuke murmured from beside her.

Sakura didn't snap at him. "I know."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "I'm not used to things like this." Sakura waited for the _things like what_ question.

"Aa." he said and lapsed into silence.

Sakura walked home, and he followed her like always. But the sun was setting, blooming across the horizon like hot red, orange, pink flowers, their colours streaking into a navy grey, rainy sky.

"Here's your applications, by the way." he said and didn't look over at her as he held the bundle of papers out, crisp and white as they were the night before.

The confusion set in like quick sand. "Why did you have them?" she asked slowly, taking them into her grip.

Sasuke shrugged. "You left them on your desk, last night."

Sakura didn't ask again and Sasuke didn't elaborate. They continued to walk, a little more stiffly, a little more tense, a little more awkward, than before.

"Consider it... a little bit of an apology." he said after a while.

She raised her eyebrows. "You returning _my_ stuff is part of _your_ apology when I could have gotten it the next morning?"

A smirk wound its way onto his lips. "_Your _stuff, with benefits."

Sakura's green eyes narrowed suspiciously and with nimble fingers, she swept through the packet. The pages were all typed, neat and indented, every one of her words, and then more. It didn't come from her head, because she _knew_ if they had, she'd know if she had written something profound and strong. She hadn't. Sasuke had.

"You could get me in so much trouble." Sakura whispered, still raking through the papers.

"No one would know." he replied, his voice low and sly.

"_I_ would."

He hesitated, "Sure, but the question is, would you say anything?"

He stalked off ahead of her, as Sakura soon realized that they had stopped at her house.

His hand was up. Sasuke was saying goodbye and Sakura rose her hand to greet the wave.

This time, they parted one surprised while the other amused and forgiven.

.

.

.

The nights got dark, the streetlamps never changed and the wind howled against the window frames like every night.

And like every night, Sasuke came, loyal like the rising and setting sun; just after Tenten left and Sakura stayed, stacking, shelving, doing anything, to pass the time.

Because it just so _happened_ that Sasuke would be coming by.

He slipped in through the unlocked door, clad in a darker, warmer coat, the hood – as always – pulled up over his head against the harsh wind, hands in his pockets. Sasuke locked the door behind him and started walking through the aisles, scanning for the familiar rose-haired girl.

She was on her tip-toes, her converse clad toes stretched to their very points as her arm reached up to place a book onto the shelf. Sasuke plucked it out of her hand and pushed it gently in.

Sakura blinked. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Then you must be deaf, because the door creaked and the wind whipped in."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up and help."

And that's what happened in the next hour, she took the low shelves and he took the higher ones. She caught his eyes more than once and he hers. It was different, but different good.

"I'm tired." she said, settling into her chair, crossing her legs under her as Sasuke rolled the trolley back to its place.

"Hn."

"Words, _enlightening_ words please." Sakura said, specifying as Sasuke opened his mouth and let it close a little after.

"Then go to sleep." he said after a moment.

She stared at him. "In the library," she stated blandly.

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever works."

"Home, home works." Sakura replied and got up, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking across the carpet to the door, she unlocked the metal clasp and waited.

"Scared of the wind, pixie?"

She glowered at him, the nickname didn't suit her because she wasn't _that _short... just simply, short enough.

"No." Sakura said and to prove it, she opened the door, digging her feet into the carpet as the wind rushed in. She nearly toppled over if it wasn't for Sasuke's arm on the small of her back.

"Nothing to be afraid of pixie, nothing at all." he chuckled and propelled her into the darkness, his fingers tugging the key away from hers as he locked the door.

Sakura stood close to him, close enough to feel the warmth that seeped out from him, and well over the used-to-be-there designated gap. She was practically huddled into his side, and he didn't seem to mind.

The journey home was rough, cold and bitter with the wind lashing its icy fingers at her exposed cheeks, whipping her stray hair around her face.

"Are you cold?"

Sakura blinked, noticing that she was shivering against him. "Nah, I'm good."

He wrapped an arm around her nonetheless, tugging her closer.

The lamp flickered on from the porch, casting long beams of light into the blanket of darkness that had enveloped them both.

Sakura reluctantly moved herself a little ways away. "Thank you," she smiled at him, big and full, like a smile she'd only give him and not the annoying, mystery stranger he was to her a few months ago.

Sasuke nodded, though he didn't turn along the sidewalk and continue on like the usual night routine he followed. He was breaking it tonight.

He watched her as she cocked her head to him and wondered, a fixed curious look on her face like that first night, the same tiny smile peeking on her lips.

And then he kissed her and didn't let her go until she knew what she meant to him.

They were breathless.

Sakura leaned against Sasuke and he felt her arms wrap around his torso, like a loose, gentle restraint.

"That's nice to know," she whispered and reached up to her full height and then on up to her tip-toes. She pecked him at the corner of his lips and pressed her cheek against his, snaking her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>To the rainy days that make writing so fun. And to Elle, because she really is an awesome person to get to know.<p>

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
